The Yandere
---- The Yandere is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted, verified, and published by Dorami.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MN6Dra6yAys&t=29s It boasts extremely difficult gameplay and excellent decoration. Gameplay * 0-4% (Castrix): '''The level starts off with a mini cube section at half speed, with some difficult jumps and timings. It quickly transitions into a normal cube section and throws you into some tight green jump orb timings. Then comes some blue jump orb tapping, followed by a late red jump orb timing. You tap a green dash orb, and you are transitioned into the next part. * '''5-7% (Partition): '''Partition's part features several hard timings, while also still in half-speed, and is decorated with a red and black style. You start off with a ball part with some tricky jump orb timings, followed by a spider part with more tricky and tight timings. This is followed by a short section of straight fly and then back to a spider part, similar to the last. Then there is another section of straight fly, this one much longer, before the end of Partition's part. * '''8-9% (DavJT): '''This section is focused mainly on half speed cube, ship, and ball gameplay, and is decorated with a ticking clock theme that syncs with the music. The section begins with a green orb tap and a difficult cube jump. This leads into a short, but tight, ball section, which is followed by a short ship sequence and a final, difficult cube jump, thus ending DavJT's part. * '''10-14% (DanZmeN): '''This part is arguably the easiest part of the level. It begins with a mini cube at normal speed, then becoming a normal cube. This is followed by a relatively easy part, compared to the rest of the level, in which the player has to invert their gravity with blue jump orbs to avoid spikes. This is followed by a short straight fly section and a spider section with some pretty easy timings. The final section is a short and forgiving UFO section, followed by a black fade-out effect and the end of DanZmeN's part. * '''15-18% (Alderite): '''This part stays with quadruple speed from DanZmen's part until it gets to the double speed portal, then the player turns into a ship that needs a bit of straight flying. Then it turns into a half-speed ball segment that needs timing to get past the ball part to the robot part with the normal speed with easy timings. This is followed by a small UFO part with plenty of gravity portals to go through, at different speeds. Then it turns into a normal cube with medium timings, then turns into a short ship part, then once again a cube that needs to jump on the yellow jump orb to get launched by a red jump pad towards Dorami's part. The whiteish-black flash marks the end of Alderite's part. * '''19-23% (Dorami): '''Dorami's part contains very fast-paced gameplay. It begins with a very brief spider segment, followed by another brief segment, this being a cube part. Some dual ship straight flying follows this, and then a short dual cube section. This is followed by a short ball section, then a UFO section. There is then a final cube section, and Dorami's part ends. * '''24-29% (MrLorenzo): This part starts off with a brief quadruple cube section from Dorami's part that needs a bit of timing and spamming to get past, after this cube section, it turns into a short triple speed mini ball segment that needs timing, then another normal ball, then it turns into a ship that needs straight flying to get past, and it has gravity portals in the hard section, then it turns into a short 3x UFO, with spamming needed, then it speeds up to quadruple speed with plenty of gravity portals to go through in which you don't have to press on, with the word "MrLorenzo" at the bottom. After this, the player must press the black jump orb to get launched down towards a blue jump orb and jumping on a spike with easy timing to go to a gravity portal that ends MrLorenzo's part. * 30-35% (JohnathanGD): * 36-40% (Elisione): * 41-46% (Jghost217): * 47-51% (RoiMousti): * 52-57% (Master X): * 58-62% (BranSilver): * 63-68% (Mulpan): * 69-74% (Cirtrax): * 75-79% (Mazl): * 80-85% (Spectrex + FarDreamer): * 86-90% (YunHaSeu): * '91-100% (OSIRIS + Alkali): '''The final section. The music becomes more intense, its pace accelerates. Fortunately, both parts are already somewhat lighter than the previous ones due to fewer difficult timings and less narrow passages, but the speed is high here, so the player cannot relax (besides, you can die because of the excitement). The decoration is rather unusual. At the second part, the art of the horned monster will appear by the end. Finally the player must jump over the spike and click on the last yellow jump orb, after which the level ends. Records Walkthrough Trivia * Some of the parts in this level are based on ''Yandere Simulator, a game where a schoolgirl kills others who try to steal her love life. One example of this is Mulpan's part. * This level is thought to be around the top 10 difficulty. * Dorami commented on Mr. Happy Junior's video, "Exposing Dorami," saying "I'm sorry" as a joke.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tLXqkO38l0&t=146s * As a joke, this level was put at #2 on the Demon List on April 1, 2019, with the creator of the level reading "DORA THE EXPLORER." The video shown is not Dorami's 100% completion video, but his 98% fail. References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Megacollabs Category:XL Levels Category:Epic Levels